


Witness

by ChrisAtalanta



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: F/M, First person view, original spectator
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta





	Witness

  
那是八月挺热的一天，是母亲还年轻，依然热衷于用从哥谭旧城区的跳蚤市场买来物件装饰旧屋的时候。她带回小卷的金色纹路墙纸，用来遮盖卧室的墙壁。被前一任房客挂过画框后，白漆里螺钉的痕迹显得又深又锐利，像四只整齐列队的苍蝇。我埋头衣柜收拾行李时，她把折叠式书桌推到房间中央，埋头用铲刀刷着糨糊。电视里在放一档综艺节目，中途插播五分钟香水广告。“恋旧之情”主题曲来回播放，夹杂着母亲用铲刀和剪子对付墙纸时的嚓嚓声。

 

上次听到“恋旧之情”时，父亲刚离开不久。现在谈到父亲，我更喜欢用“离开”这个词，因为“走”听起来太轻松了。我能看到父亲拎着那个把手近乎脱落、由胶带粘起来的皮箱，把西装外套搁进臂弯，哼着广告主题曲，大步掠过小巷里被烟火熏黄的窗户，剃须刀和牙刷在塑料袋里哗哗作响。珍妮阿姨在他背后叫喊着这个月的房租，便利店门口的杜宾犬开始狂吠，但“走”是完好无损、全身而退。这可能就是为什么父亲的行李无比地少，这样脚步才能如此轻盈。而“离开”却意味着某种特殊的残缺，仿佛你的一部分被永远定格于此。

他最后一次和我说话是通过电话。那时我们已经搬离那个街区，母亲更换过两次号码，但法院强迫他履行支付赡养费的义务，所以父亲仍然能联系上我们。电视声音开得很大，父亲结结巴巴问候我，告诉我尽管瑞塔和他还没有正式结婚，不过这个小男孩会冠他的姓。他接着问我新学校怎样，有没有交到朋友。我们始终没有提到母亲，带着某种心照不宣的默契，但很快话题就无可避免地滑向她。“你知道的，帕蒂。我想玛丽她能扛过去的，她总是那么能干。”父亲说，语气客套、矜持，歉意之下有一种奇怪的宽慰。我预感他在等我说“是”。是的，山姆先生，你总是对的。是的，是的。是的。默契忽然消失了，我在脑海里看到那只皮箱，翻盖敞开着，露出里面等待推销的香水，就放在茶几上面。“这款‘恋旧之情’是我们公司的新产品。”女声欢快地说。一段主题曲。“您的选择决定了您的人生将有多么成功。”另一段主题曲。循环往复。

“所以，帕蒂，我更关心你的学业。”父亲继续说，“哥谭大学的氛围根本不适合你。高中毕业后你可以申请大都会的大学，搬过来住在我和瑞塔的——”

我大概最后说的是“不”，也可能我说了“是”，但随后开始解释我为什么不想那样做。我只记得我的声音，像条搁浅的鱼，在明晃晃的日光灯曝晒下渐渐虚弱苍白。父亲不停问我为什么不愿离开哥谭，不愿去对岸的大都会发展，我们再次兜着圈子，闭口不提母亲，仿佛两匹受伤的老狼争抢猎物。他提到奖学金，提到认识一位教授——他的初中同学，提到大都会的青年公寓和税费减免。“你知道的，帕蒂，如果你不想见到瑞塔，你可以搬出去住，我周末会来看你。帕蒂，我真的很想看到你。”

“但我不想看到你。”我嘶哑地说，紧紧盯着墙上那些光秃秃的螺钉，声音由于强忍泪水而扭曲。“我不想看到你，父亲。”

“帕蒂，是玛丽回来了吗？她在你身边？你可以隔天再给我电话。想想看大都会的生活，帕蒂，帕特里夏，我的小姑娘，我想把最好的给你——”

“不。”山姆，不了。“恋旧之情”敬谢不敏。换台，调频，不加解释地挂掉电话。我的选择决定我的人生。我呜咽起来，浑身颤抖，差点把手机摔在桌上。母亲开门进来，怀抱从后厨打包的剩菜。“怎么了，帕蒂，你不舒服吗？”

“不，妈妈。”我说道，感觉胃强烈地拧成一团，“我正打算去复习。我想好了，我准备申请哥谭大学，这样周末还能回来帮忙。”

“还有。”我立刻补充，“我得换个号码。”

 

  
母亲专注地把墙纸边缘捋平，用指腹使劲压住褶皱。我走到桌边，调低音量，换到下一个频道。哥谭本地的新闻节目，义警的消失，凶杀和抢劫案数量上升。母亲忽然惊叫起来，失手摔落剪刀，盖住了主持人的播报声。我捧起她的手，食指被划开一条狭长的口子，滴下的血在刚裁好的墙纸上缓缓泅开。

“帕蒂，我没事，只是突然有些抽筋……”母亲小声说，“你能把碘酒和棉球拿来吗？就在橱柜的第二格里。”

“妈，我知道。”我轻轻揉搓她的手腕，“好点了吗？”

“可惜了这卷墙纸。”母亲说，丝毫不在意伤势。当我回来时，她还在小心擦拭墙纸上的血迹。

“看得见吗？”她眯起眼睛，像个孩子似地举起来给我看。

“妈，先把手给我。”

“帕蒂，这是你的房间。”母亲有些严厉而不情愿地把手递给我。

“我明天就去哥谭大学报到了，妈。”我将棉签蘸进碘酒。“每周回来一次，你不必这么着急的。”

“这是你在家的最后一晚了，帕蒂。我想让你入睡时看到家里的墙是完好的。你就要迈入崭新的人生了。”

“妈。我不会离开你的。”

“我想，你们总归要走的。”母亲说，声音里带上一点屏气般的奇怪音调。“帕蒂，我只希望你好好的……”

“是爸不好。”我说。“是他不好。我们还是贴墙纸吧。”

“是他！他回来了！”主持人大叫道，“突发新闻，蝙蝠侠在大都会现身了！”

我和母亲惊诧地对望一眼。我调大电视音量，牵起她的手走到墙边，开始比划螺钉印之间的宽度。母亲将墙纸递给我。她把眼镜落在桌上，只好眯着眼看我对齐花纹。

“我没想到他是真的。”母亲喃喃地说。“帕蒂，你看，这说不定是他第一次完全暴露在闪光灯下。这帮新闻豺狼都快疯狂了。”

“他是属于哥谭的，妈。我不知道他为什么出现在大都会——”我用力拍打墙纸，好让它贴合得更牢固。“但是他——”

我们望着电视，目瞪口呆。特写镜头缓缓旋转。“噢。”母亲说道。“所以他不是一个人去的。”

“他们有六个人。我猜他们都有超能力，或者代号什么的，就像——”我难以置信，差点喘不上气来。“我看见了超人。他还活着。见鬼。”

 

 

“他们自称‘正义联盟’。”

“我觉得很有意思，格兰特小姐。联盟可比会社酷多了，年轻人很喜欢这种代号，像棒球联盟、橄榄球联盟之类的，听起来它们的成员就酷劲十足。”

“抱歉，布洛克先生，我们在这里要讨论的是‘超人类理论’。一个氪星人飞在天上就已经够惹是生非了，现在我们突然要应付六个，甚至更多？”

“倘若你不想承认他们刚拯救过世界的话，格兰特小姐。”

“亚特兰蒂斯人，生化电子人，还有亚马逊人。谁来监管守望者，布洛克先生？他们每个人都代表着一个未知世界的威胁。”

  
“他们火气真的很大。”母亲笑起来，拍拍我的前臂。“帕蒂，你觉得这是好事吗？”

“我不知道，妈。我不觉得这可以用好事……或者坏事来简单概括。某种程度上，他们也是……人。是人就会犯错，会死去，哪怕最终能够复活。他们不是完美的。“

”就连那个亚马逊人也不是吗？“母亲温柔地说道。

重播的录像里，镜头踱过她线条完美的侧脸。亚马逊一族的女神，天堂岛的公主。她会是镁光灯的焦点。而蝙蝠侠仍旧潜藏于建筑物的暗影之中。他的存在如同哥谭本身般沉重无言。

丹尼尔。我想起离开街区时他伫立在路灯下的身影。搬家公司的卡车呼啸着逆车流而上，冲进高架桥，扑向融入哥谭古老建筑的幢幢夜色。离开总是和失去有关。母亲并不知道。她不需要知道。光与暗。一切尚未开始就已结束。

我听到自己生涩的回答。“不。”但那个时候，更多的是某种自怜而非敏锐的直觉。

 

  
十一点时，我在卧室里和母亲互道晚安，熄了灯。电风扇慢条斯理旋转着，母亲垂首，轻轻抚摸我的脸颊。“我为你骄傲，帕蒂。”

“我也爱你，妈。”我小声说，感觉胸腔里涨满又咸又涩的海水。“我周六就回来。”

“我很抱歉，小苹果派。”她说，“没能给你贴上好的墙纸。”

“妈，你擦得很干净——”我止住了话语，顺着母亲手指的方向望过去，黑暗里，那些金色的花纹熠熠闪光。“P-A-T……”

“是荧光的。我在跳蚤市场上搭配了好久。”母亲说。“那本该是你的名字……我的小帕特里夏。”

我摸索着，避开那只受伤的手，一点点抱住她。我的母亲。“妈，我哪里也不会去的。我保证。”

“还有，你是完美的……”

我不记得我什么时候开始哭泣。午夜温暖而潮湿，海风挟着盐分撞到我的脸颊上，轮船驶入海港时拉响漫长的汽笛。母亲的心跳声清晰地印在我的肋骨上，潮汐流动的日日夜夜里，即将抵达的新生活之前，它是一个生硬的停顿，一次短暂的、钝重的喘息。

 


End file.
